A Meeting Transcending Words
by feelsthemagic
Summary: A brief look at how Remus and Tonks got together in HBP.


**AN- I thought I'd like something explaining how Remus and Tonks got together after the hospital incident in HBP. By Dumbledore's funeral, they're holding hands and whatnot, so here's what I think happened.**

The Battle was over. Tonks surveyed the grounds calmly, her face not reflecting her inner feelings. Her hair, still mousy brown, was being whipped around her face by the wind. She stood with her back to the school and closed her eyes. A sudden voice snapped her out of her thoughts abruptly.

"Tonks! Now is not the time to be relaxing!" shouted a gruff voice. She jumped, turning to see Mad Eye Moody approaching her. She offered him a weak smile.

"Sorry, Alastor. I was just thinking about some things."

Moody sniffed. "Yeah, I've heard. But don't forget that there are most likely Death Eaters on the outskirts of the grounds as we speak. It wouldn't do for you to be caught off your guard."

Tonks merely nodded. Moody surveyed her shrewdly, assessing her weak and tired looking state.

"You're hung up over _him _still, aren't you? Lupin." He stated, rather than asked. Tonks didn't answer. Moody continued. "I'm not much for helping people in their romantic lives- I don't hold for such soppy nonsense- but," he broke off. When he started talking again, his face had softened considerably and his voice was much gentler.

"But I've seen him look at you as well, and he'd be madder than me not to care for you as well. Just- give him room to think it over, yeah? He knows your feelings, now give him time to figure out his own."

Tonks considered this information. "I suppose you're right," she sighed. "I just don't know what to _do._ I've told him how I feel, I've told him that his lycanthropy isn't a problem for me, and he just won't listen. Thanks though, Alastor."

Moody attempted a sort of half smile and patted her on the head in what he supposed was a fatherly way. "Come in, it's too cold to stay outside. Besides, it's getting dark."

Tonks obediently followed him into the castle. Due to the war, they were staying at Hogwarts for a few days to help repair the castle. She passed by the lake, where she saw a lone figure, huddled up, hugging his knees.

"I'll be right there, Alastor. I just want to check something out first." Ignoring his protests, she approached the figure. As she got closer, she realized it was Remus.

"What are you doing here?"

Remus whipped his head up. Seeing Tonks, he scrambled to his feet, brushing off leaves and dirt from his robes.

"What are _you _doing here?"

Tonks grinned. "I asked you first," she quipped, hoping for a laugh. Remus barely acknowledged her. "Go back in," he ordered, sounding angry.

"What makes you think you have any say over what I do?" she demanded, a little annoyed.

"That's not the point, it's not safe out here, you should go back in."

"You're out here."

"That's different."

"Why?"

"I'm a werewolf. A Dark creature. I'm one of the things you should be avoiding out here"

"I refuse to comment on that. I think I've told you enough times my opinion."

"And I think I've told you enough times my opinion of your opinion."

Tonks stomped her foot in frustration. "Shut up!" she shouted.

Remus looked taken aback. "What?" he snapped back, sounding a little wary.

"Stop this stupid mentality that you have that just because once a month you turn into something that you have no control over, the other days of the month you're contaminated too. And even if you can't stop thinking of yourself as shit, then at least accept the fact that others don't think of you as shit!"

"Maybe you don't, Nymphadora! Maybe other Order members don't! But the rest of the wizarding world knows better! They see me for what I am- a monster!"

"That's because they're a horribly prejudiced lot with no idea about anything!"

"Well, that's mature."

"You're not being mature either! Honestly, you know what the wizarding world is like! Just because they're prejudiced against werewolves, you think they're right? They're prejudiced against Muggles and Muggleborns too, and you certainly don't agree with them on that count!"

The fight seemed to go out of Remus. "Why are you doing this?" he asked wearily. "Why are you so determined to make me reconsider my opinions? Why does it matter so much to you?"

Tonks bit back tears. "Because I love you, for some unknown reason. You're the most stubborn, stupid, idiotic person I could ever choose to fall in love with, yet I can't help myself. I _wish _there was a way that I could somehow stop needing you the way I do."

Remus passed a hand over his face. "I don't want to discuss this, Nymphadora. I have nothing more to say to you."

Tonks responded automatically. "Don't call me Nymphadora."

"What should I call you then? I can't call you Tonks."

"Why not?"

"It's too impersonal."

"Don't pretend that you want to be closer to me."

"Listen, Nymph- Tonks. We've been over this. I'm not the right person for you. I'm old, poor, and dangerous. You don't see it now, but you'd regret it later."

"Do you love me?"

The question threw Remus off. "What?"

"It's simple. Do you or do you not love me?"

"That's hardly the point."

"Just answer."

"Fine then, No."

"Liar."

"…Yes."

"Will you ever stop loving me?"

"I might."

"Liar."

"…No."

"Then why is it so hard for you to imagine that I would ever stop loving you?"

"It's unconnected! You are young, beautiful, full of spirit, so alive! And I have nothing, neither looks, nor money, nothing!"

"You love me because I'm full of life?"

"…Yes."

"Look at me."

When Remus didn't look up, she repeated this more firmly. Eventually he tore his gaze up from the ground and looked at her.

"Do I look full of life to you right now?"

"It's just a phase you're going through."

"Answer the question, dammit."

"…No."

"Do you still love me?"

"…Yes."

"So just because you aren't rich or young, do you think I will suddenly wake up tomorrow and find that I don't love you anymore?"

"Nymphadora, don't do this to me. I can't go on refusing you. It's not…chivalrous."

She whispered her next sentence. "So don't keep refusing me. Just go with what you feel." She took a step closer to him. "I love you. That will never change." She took another step closer. "Ever." And another. "And you're not all that much older than me." Yet another. "And I happen to find you very attractive." She stopped, right in front of him.

Remus gulped. "Don't make me do anything that you'll regret later."

"I could never regret it."

"Then don't make me do anything that _I'll _regret later."

"Then you'll have to be sure to not regret it later, won't you?"

Without waiting for an answer, she leaned up and kissed him. He struggled for barely two seconds before giving in, his eyes fluttering shut. And it was _heaven,_ finally feeling what he had been forbidding himself from this whole time. He lost himself almost completely, controlling himself only enough to ensure that he didn't suddenly Apparate them both to his flat and shag her into his bed. But he thought about it a lot, until she put her hands in his hair, and he just stopped thinking. All he could focus on was the sweet smell of her hair, and her lips moving against his, and how he should have done this _ages _ago.

When they finally pulled apart for air, Tonks was beaming, her hair restored to a vibrant pink. Remus absently fiddled with a lock of it. "You know, I do believe that pink is your best color."

Tonks flushed. "So now what?" she asked, crossing her fingers. Remus just sighed.

"Well, if you insist on having horrible taste, well, I suppose I'll just have to deal with it somehow."

Tonks beamed. "Don't you dare insult my taste! I happen to think I have amazing taste."

Remus pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Tonks replied as she leaned up to give him a quick, gentle kiss on the lips.

Remus suddenly tightened his grip. "You do know that now there's almost no chance of me ever letting you go, right? That I'll be horribly jealous and protective of you? That I'm planning on proposing and marrying you as soon as I can? You're mine now. Forever," he growled possessively.

Tonks shivered, unable to answer. Her eyes fluttered shut as he pressed tiny kisses up her neck. Abruptly, he pulled back. "Let's go inside," was all he said, simply.

And despite Dumbledore's death, Voldemort's return, and all the misery that was quickly approaching, for a few happy hours, Remus and Tonks were together. As rain poured outside, they sat by the fire and cuddled, lost in visions of a happy future.

**AN- Finally finished, took me a while, I had no idea how to end it. Please, please tell me how it is! It's only my second ever, and I hope I got it right! Thanks!**


End file.
